Red Light
by arisa maharani
Summary: (Spring Glass) "Eomma, Kyungsoo membawakan bunga! Bukankah Eomma senang?" ujar Kyungsoo spontan membuat Luhan lagi-lagi melotot. Apa-apaan itu? Eomma! Minseok yang sedari tadi menampilkan senyum ikut melebarkan matanya mendengar bocah bernama Kyungsoo memanggilnya Eomma. Baekhyun pekikan tertahan memanggil nama Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat wajah Minseok. sequel - Lumin
1. Chapter 1

Red Light

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin and slight Taohun.

Rate : T semi M

Genre : college!au, pwp, ga jelas.

Author's note : selesai nulis, baru sadar ini fic hampir mirip dengan salah satu fic kak twentae. Maafkan aku kaaak! ;A;

_Spoiler:_ _Luhan yang selalu __iri__ kesal melihat drama sabun antara saudara tirinya dengan pria penggila Gucci itu, terlebih jika Min deprived syndrome –nya kambuh. '_ay-ay it's a red light!', Xiumin said.

_1k+ words count_

_/_

Pagi masih terasa dingin, mentari hangat enggan keluar dari tembok awan yang tampak perkasa di langit. Pria bersurai madu mengeratkan selimut tebal yang menggulungnya bak sushi, seolah tak ingin lepas dari kungkungan hangat yang tercipta dari selimut tebal dan heater di kamar luasnya. Akan tetapi denging menyebalkan alarm mengganggu semua mimpi indahnya.

'Sial.'

Pria bersurai madu itu menguap lebar tanpa berniat membuka kelopak matanya sedikitpun. Jemari tangan dominannya menggaruk kulit kepalanya otomatis turun ke pipi kanannya yang berminyak. Tanpa banyak pikir, pria yang baru saja memasuki kepala dua itu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka serta menyikat giginya. Mengganti celana dalamnya jika ia niat betul.

Setelah meneguk sisa susu yang baru saja kadaluwarsa dari lemari esnya, ia langsung menyambar kunci audinya dan jaket kulit asli hadiah ibunya seminggu kemarin. Tak lupa kacamata hitam Gucci hasil rampokannya dari apartemen Tao untuk menutupi mata merahnya, efek begadang karena menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dari dosen yang sok galak.

Deru mesin audi mulai membelah sunyi _basement_ apartemen di jantung Gangnam.

/

"Luhan-_Ge_! kembalikan kacamataku!" pria bersurai madu itu menghela nafas panjang. Pasalnya, belum sempat kakinya keluar dari audi merah mencoloknya, kupingnya berdenging sakit mendengar teriakan sok sangar dari adik tingkatnya yang sering tertangkap basah melakukan hal-hal 'romantis' dengan saudara tirinya, Oh Sehun. Tanpa mengenal tempat maupun waktu.

Tao mengetuk kaca mobilnya tak sabar.

'Berisik!'

Pelan namun pasti, kaca mobilnya turun dengan elegan, menampilkan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik yang terhias kacamata hitam. Wajah lelahnya tampak angkuh ketika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria Cina yang selalu diisukan kurang tidur itu.

"Kacamata sialanmu kukembalikan dan kau takkan mendapatkan tas _limited_ _edition_ keluaran Gucci minggu depan," Skak mat. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai terkumpul di ujung mata Tao, membuat pria kurang pergaulan berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri disampingnya langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Tao. Sedikit membisikkan mantra ajaib di telinga pria Cina sehingga membuat rona merah berpendar di muka cokelat Tao.

Pastilah bukan kalimat yang pantas untuk dipublikasikan kepada khalayak umum.

"Silahkan lanjutkan drama tengah malam kalian di tempat lain, aku ada kelas pagi," ujar Luhan sarkastik melihat dua insan yang katanya terhubung oleh benang merah tak kasat mata itu tak beranjak dari pintu kursi kemudinya dan Luhan terlalu malas untuk keluar lewat pintu penumpang. Buang-buang energi yang tak perlu.

Tak segera pergi dari saudaranya yang terlihat kesal, ia mulai mengecup bibir pria Cina yang sering merajuk dengan sedikit bumbu saliva ketika Sehun mampu mengakses rongga mulut Tao. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun melepaskan tautan panas di pagi yang dingin itu dan menyeringai puas, "Bilang saja kalau kau iri pada kami."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ekspresi yang terlukis di matanya tertutup sempurna oleh kacamata hitam.

"Aku tidak –"

Tao menyela,"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Minseok-_Ge_ di perpustakaan tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya,"

Kini Sehun yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung sekaligus tak suka dengan Tao yang lepas dari radarnya, "Kau bertemu selingkuhanmu disana?" Tao menggeleng sekali, tangannya otomatis mengalung di lengan Sehun. Kebiasaannya jika Sehun mulai menyalakan sirine merah imajiner di atas kepalanya.

"Tentu tidak, aku mencari bahan referensi untuk materi nanti siang. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka jadi nomor dua?" jelas Tao bernada manja. Sirine yang berdengung keras diatas kepala Sehun melembut lalu menghilang. Senyum kekanakan terlukis di bibir kecil Sehun.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan kau adalah cinta pertamaku," Luhan mendecih. Ia membuka pintu kursi kemudinya secara paksa, bersyukur jika mampu memisahkan dua insan yang berakting apik di drama sabun pagi ini.

Sialnya, saudara tirinya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya mampu mengelak tanpa melepaskan tautan jemari dengan pria penggila Gucci itu. Luhan melenggang pergi ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan sumpah serapah dari saudara tirinya. Ada mayat segar yang menunggunya untuk dipelajari dengan pisau bedahnya.

"Kau tahu?" Luhan memutar bola matanya tak tertarik ketika telinganya mulai mendengar kasak-kusuk yang mungkin akan merusak otaknya yang berharga.

"Ada berita baru?" oke, pria bersurai madu itu mungkin terlihat bosan dan terganggu oleh gosip murahan dua gadis yang berjalan beriringan di depannya tapi hatinya tak menampik rasa penasaran yang selalu ditekan oleh pikiran rasionalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Mendengarkan sedikit tak ada salahnya kan?

"Berita panas jika aku boleh mengoreksi. Kau tahu _Kim_ _Minseok_?" balas gadis pertama menanyakan eksistensi pria kikuk yang selalu bersembunyi di tumpukan buku tebal perpustakaan. Luhan berani bertaruh jika tebal kacamata yang pria kikuk itu pakai mulai menyaingi kamus bahasa koreanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Firasatnya selalu benar. Ia selalu tertarik dengan segala hal berbau Kim Minseok.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya, hanya namanya yang selalu tertulis di pengunjung perpustakaan. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Sebagai manusia yang jelas bergender wanita, aku sangaaaat iri dengan paha mulusnya. Terlebih mata kucingnya! Kau tak tahu betapa menggodanya dia ketika eyeliner terlukis di matanya." Jelas gadis pertama menggebu-gebu membuat gadis kedua tersihir oleh ucapan temannya.

"Aww, benarkah? Haruskah aku memanggilnya _oppa_ atau _eonnie_ jika kecantikannya mengalahkan kita?" kedua gadis itu sok tertawa lucu sembari berbelok ke gedung tempat mereka belajar.

Luhan? Dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Berusaha membuktikan gosip murahan gadis jurusan _fashion_ itu.

"Sial, kenapa mesin ini rusak saat aku butuh kopi?" rutuk seorang pria mungil bercelana hitam melekat erat dari bawah pusarnya hingga atas lututnya, sneakers lazuardi, dan jaket berwarna sama yang melorot. Menampilkan sehelai tank top putih bersablon manusia bertanduk dan pundak putih tanpa cela. Membuat Luhan yang baru saja memasuki gedung jurusannya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sepertinya ia harus mengurus sesuatu di toilet sekara –

"Lu _Ge_! maukah kau mentraktirku secangkir kopi di kantin? Mataku terasa berat."

–oke, mungkin sesuatu itu dapat menunggu nanti.

/

Bola mata cokelat terang yang tertutup kacamata hitam Gucci hanya terpaku pada pemandangan didepannya. Begitu pula dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tak sengaja melirik sekilas makhluk pria mungil berambut cokelat gelap acak-acakan. Tampaknya semua orang tersihir dengan kecantikan pria mungil tersebut.

"Kau memakai anting-anting yang kubelikan?" tanya Luhan setengah tidak percaya begitu melihat anting-anting hitam tersemat di sepasang telinga Minseok. Sedangkan pria mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Antingnya terlihat cocok –"

Bola mata Minseok berbinar senang, "Benarkah? Kurasa juga begitu." Potong Minseok bernada gembira. Ia menyeruput _cappucino_-nya yang mulai dingin dan ia tidak begitu senang menyeruput kopi dingin.

"Min _Ge_! kau terlihat berbeda!" pekik Tao tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu kantin dan menghambur ke pelukan pria mungil itu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, pria berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi mengekornya langsung melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut.

"Mau berbagi cerita dengan kami, _hyung_?" Minseok tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar dua sejoli yang begitu terbuka dengan status mereka di lingkungan hipokrit.

"Yeah, aku tak sengaja menginjak _kacamataku_," jelas Minseok masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yep." Setelah itu Minseok beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya. Mencium sekilas pipi pria bersurai madu itu lalu berbisik pelan, "Kutunggu di tempat biasa," Pria itu kembali berdiri tegak, membetulkan jaketnya yang masih melorot. Usaha yang sia-sia dan Minseok tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia melenggang pergi ditemani tatapan memuja dari pengunjung kantin pagi itu.

Luhan membeku. Telapak tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang basah karena ciuman Minseok. Sehun yang melihat keadaan saudara tirinya tersenyum mengejek.

"You look so idiot, hyung. _Min hyung g__o__t you under his skin_." Sehun beruntung, mood Luhan naik beberapa ratus persen hanya karena kedipan menggoda Minseok.

"Pergilah _Ge_, kau tak mau menyiakan kesempatan emas ini kan?" Luhan mengernyit dungu begitu mendengar ucapan Tao. Sehun menghela nafas pendek.

"Dengan kata lain, cari Minseok _hyung_ dan jangan ganggu sarapan kami."

Sekali lagi Sehun beruntung. Luhan langsung melesat pergi.

/

Luhan mendorong pintu toilet dengan tidak sabar dan disambut dengan tarikan kuat Minseok. Pria mungil itu langsung mendorong Luhan di pinggir wastafel dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Kau suka?" Luhan langsung memeriksa dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut Minseok dan mendapati kemeja polos yang terlihat kebesaran di badannya, menggantikan seonggok jaket yang kini menggantung di pegangan pintu toilet.

Luhan membalas mencium bibir ranum milik pria mungil yang menghimpitnya.

"Kau tahu favoritku." Minseok tersenyum senang.

"Aku tak mau mulai tanpa mengunci pintu," rajuk Minseok berbumbu bibirnya yang mengerucut, sepasang kakinya kini melingkar sempurna di pinggang pria bersurai madu itu. Luhan langsung mengunci pintu toilet sembari menggendong Minseok.

Minseok kembali menginisiasi ciuman kecil yang belum menuntut.

"Terima kasih, _Tampan_."

Luhan mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Minseok.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan kacamata Minseok, hmm? Dia bisa marah jika mengetahui hal ini," Minseok tertawa bak anak kecil. tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Salahkan dirinya yang begitu teledor, lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan pria tampan didepanku ini,"

Luhan mengabsen satu persatu gigi timun Minseok dan berakhir di sepasang gigi seri yang mirip gigi kelinci. Minseok mengerang geli.

"Haruskah aku memberikan hadiah atas usahamu, Xiuminnie? Hmm?" tanya Luhan seduktif. Mata Minseok membulat sempurna.

"Tentu saja, besok si alim Minseok pasti akan menendangku untuk tidur. Kau tahu kan bagaimana _malaikatnya_ Dosen Kang?" Luhan tertawa lepas mendengar gerutuan pria mungil tersebut. Ia terlihat beribu kali imutnya dengan bibir merah darah itu mengerucut tidak senang.

"_Then_?" Minseok kembali meraup bibir tipis yang menjadi ekstasi baginya.

"_I'm yours. All. Day. Long_."

/

/.\\\ maafkan saya, karena tiba-tiba ngepost ff geje macam begini. Abis otak lagi kena sihir mbak-mbak pedangdut yang dandanannya nyaingi pemain-pemain film horror indonesia. (mbak ep eks uhuk teaser amber canteek bener uhuk)

Berhubung aku lagi jatuh cintrong sama drama korea komedi Emergency Couple jadinya aku bikin Luhan anak fakultas kedokteran (telat sukanya). Aku juga sadar kalo judul epep nya masih gak kreatif. Tapi yaah, gapapa yaa.. gapapa dong. #digampar

Jadi inti cerita geje ini adalah:

Luhan punya saudara tiri Sehun yang notabene pacarnya Tao. Sebenernya Luhan punya pacar juga, namanya Kim Minseok, tapi orangnya introvert banget, alim banget jadinya Luhan gak punya kesempatan buat sok-sokan drama tengah malam kayak pasangan Taohun. Sehun sih seneng-seneng aja bully kakak tirinya, tapi dia paling gak seneng jauh-jauh sama Tao. Mereka gak tahu rahasia antara Luhan dan Minseok yang selama ini disimpan rapat-rapat. Xiumin, si pria mungil seksi yang ternyata kepribadian lain Minseok. :D

So? Give ur opinion :D


	2. spring glass

Spring glass (butterfly)

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin feat chibi!baek and chibi!soo

Rate : T

Genre : college!au, pwp, ga jelas.

Author's note : sekuel dari Red light. Lagi mood aja, ga aku cek ulang. Maaf kalo typo bertebaran/ alurnya susah dipahami. Perubahan pada detil-detil kecil.

_Spoiler:_ "_Eomma_, Kyungsoo membawakan bunga! Bukankah _Eomma_ senang?" ujar Kyungsoo spontan membuat Luhan lagi-lagi melotot. Apa-apaan itu? _Eomma_?! Minseok yang sedari tadi menampilkan senyum ikut melebarkan matanya mendengar bocah bernama Kyungsoo memanggilnya _Eomma_. Baekhyun pekikan tertahan memanggil nama Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat wajah Minseok.

_2264 words count_

_/_

Luhan lagi-lagi terbangun dari tidur minimnya. Seingatnya, ia ambruk kehabisan tenaga di pukul empat pagi dan suara berisik di kamar mandi di pukul tujuh tak membantunya sama sekali. Luhan mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. terpaksa ia duduk di pinggir kasur dengan selimut yang masih melilit badan polosnya.

Dug!

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan tak dikunci dan mendapati pria bersurai cokelat gelap sedang berjongkok sembari memegang keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Rupanya pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu baru saja menabrak tembok kamar mandi.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati. _Benar-benar konyol_.

Luhan kembali menyalakan shower yang baru saja dimatikan oleh pria bersurai cokelat itu. Menikmati bulir-bulir air mengalir deras menerpa rambutnya yang basah akan keringat, juga badannya yang lengket. Ia merasa segar.

Selesai mandi, Luhan mengambil handuk bersih yang disimpan di rak dalam kamar mandi dan melilitkannya di bagian privatnya. Mengabaikan pria bersurai cokelat yang masih berjongkok, ia menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya secara kilat. Lalu kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan pria satunya meringis kesakitan.

"Ugh," erang pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu pelan. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri tanpa sempoyongan, tapi kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang berat badannya karena rasa keram bercampur perih di pantatnya. Terlebih dengan penglihatannya yang buruk ia berjalan sembari merapat pada tembok. Mencari pintu kamar mandi diujung dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan, Min-a," ujar Luhan yang telah memakai baju lengkap, Minseok menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat jelas wajah gelap pria dihadapannya. Luhan menyodorkan kacamata yang tersimpan di nakas kamarnya kepada Minseok. Pria kaku itu menerimanya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih dan juga rasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf," jawab Minseok hati-hati. Takut menyinggung Luhan setelah membuatnya bangun sepagi ini, pasti mood pria kaya ini sedang buruk-buruknya!

Luhan meletakkan baju lamanya di rak handuk, "Cepat ganti, kita akan sarapan di kafe depan apartemenku," Minseok hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Biasanya, pria kaku ini menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka kini harus memangkas lima menit agar ia tidak dicekik oleh pria kaya itu. Untung saja Luhan pengertian sehingga ia tak harus memakai skinny jeans dan memilihkan celana kain yang sedikit melorot dari pinggangnya jika tak ada sabuk. Setelah mematut diri, Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi lalu melipat bajunya yang berserakan di lantai kamar tidur Luhan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sedangkan untuk baju Luhan yang kotor ia masukkan ke dalam mesin cuci dekat _pantry_.

Perlahan Minseok mendekati Luhan yang terkantuk-kantuk di sofa beludru merah darahnya, "A-aku sudah siap, Luhan-ssi," Luhan terlonjak dari tidur ayam-ayamnya. Lalu meraih kunci audinya dan menggeret Minseok keluar dari apartemennya. Perjalanan menuju _basement_ cukup sepi mengingat orang-orang masih berkutat di dalam apartemen pada pukul delapan pagi dan betapa takutnya Minseok pada Luhan saat ini. Lagipula, rasa perih di bagian privatnya masih terasa nyata saat Minseok memaksakan diri untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan pria kaya itu.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan sembari melihat daftar menu yang ada di tangannya. Minseok tampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang dipilihnya mengingat uang sakunya telah menipis di akhir bulan. Ia harus berhemat, belum nanti ia mampir ke toko optik untuk membeli kacamata baru. Terus terang saja, kacamata yang ia pakai minusnya jauh lebih kecil daripada seharusnya. Minseok berdehem kecil, berusaha menutupi suara protesan perutnya.

"S-small Americano," jawab Minseok pelan, berharap agar Luhan tak tersinggung. Namun reaksi yang didapat jauh dari dugaannya. Luhan tertawa kecil dan itu bukanlah tawa yang menyenangkan. Minseok menelan salivanya gugup.

"Jangan pikir kau akan membayarnya sendiri Minseok, baju SMA-ku bahkan masih kebesaran di badanmu," Luhan menjentikkan jarinya dan seorang waiter datang menghampirinya, mengangkat _note_ kecil pertanda ia siap mencatat. "Dua Americano dan dua _scrambled_ _eggs_," waiter itu mengangguk pelan dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu pesanannya. Minseok menunduk malu bercampur rasa bersalah. Jarinya bermain-main diatas celananya pertanda gelisah.

Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti meja mereka, Minseok yang mulai sibuk membaca catatan biomolekul untuk kuisnya nanti dan Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Kembali memejamkan matanya hingga pesanan datang. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam, benar-benar tak ada yang mau memecah suasana tersebut. Hal itu berlanjut hingga mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kampus mereka.

Minseok yang berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya mati-matian menoleh kearah Luhan yang memakai kacamata _Gucci_ milik Tao. Minseok berdeham berharap agar Luhan mau melirik kearahnya barang sedetik saja. Tapi pantulan kacamata mahal itu membuat respon Luhan menjadi misteri bagi Minseok. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu, ada yang lebih penting.

"A-aku akan mencicil harga sarapanku tadi, Luhan-ssi," jelas Minseok takut-takut. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah melajukan kecepatan mobilnya hingga perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan 20 menit dipangkas menjadi lima menit. Tanpa banyak kata Minseok keluar dari audi mahal Luhan dan membungkuk sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari pandangan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Waktu bersenang-senangnya dengan Xiumin telah habis dan si kaku Minseok kembali membuatnya terlihat seperti pria yang menyebalkan.

/

Minseok berlari sekuat tenaga menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi-referensi tentang kuisnya hari ini. Tapi ia tahu betul mengapa ia memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di pojok ruangan perpustakaan. Menghindari pria kaya, Luhan, yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama ia berkuliah di Seoul National University. Bukannya ia tak bersyukur akan status kontroversial itu, tapi ia merasa beban yang sudah dipikulnya semakin berat. Untungnya tak banyak yang tahu tentang status mereka (segelintir orang itu hanyalah Tao dan adik tiri Luhan, Sehun) jadi ia tak perlu khawatir menjadi sasaran fans anak salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di universitas tempat ia menempa ilmu.

Hanya saja rasa khawatir itu muncul ketika orang-orang tak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari audi milik Luhan. Pasti ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan sekelompok pria kaya yang sedang bosan, juga ribuan gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam _fansclub_ Luhan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu hingga waktunya tiba.

_See_? Ia terjungkal jatuh saat keluar dari perpustakaan menuju ruangan kuliahnya. Belum dengan guyuran kopi yang mengenai kepalanya saat mendongak keatas. Orang yang (mungkin) menjegal dan menyiram kopi kepadanya mengucapkan minta maaf walaupun terlihat jelas ekspresi puas di wajahnya. Mau tak mau ia harus bergegas menuju toilet untuk mencuci mukanya dan membasahi kaos pinjamannya dari noda kopi. Luhan pasti marah melihat baju mahalnya ternoda kopi. Belum lagi ia dikunci dari luar membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia baru dibebaskan saat jam kuliahnya berjalan lima menit. Ia bergegas naik ke lantai tiga dan berharap Dosen Kang memperbolehkannya masuk.

Ya, beliau memperbolehkan pria-kaku-yang-berkeringat-bagaikan-babi itu masuk setelah diberi tatapan menusuk dari anak-pemilik-saham-terbesar-universitas-terkemuka di Negeri Ginseng. Minseok membungkuk berulang-kali sebelum diperintahkan untuk duduk di pojok belakang. Itupun kursi yang ia duduki langsung rusak karena baut yang terlepas semua. Dengan senyum kikuk ia meminta izin untuk duduk dilantai kepada Dosen Kang. Pria berperut tambun itu mengangguk kecil, Minseok tersenyum lega.

Kuis telah berakhir sejam yang lalu dan Minseok tak ada jadwal lain sehingga ia bisa bergegas pergi ke toko optik kacamata. Uang di dompetnya masih ada dua ratus ribu won, ia akan menyisihkan lima puluh ribu won untuk bertahan hidup selama seminggu dan biaya sewa apartemennya. Minseok mendesah pelan, merutuki betapa mahalnya harga kacamata.

Ia memasuki toko optik kacamata yang letaknya berseberangan dengan cafe tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Sambutan bosan dari pemilik toko tak mengganggunya sedikitpun, ia langsung memilih-milih kacamata yang terpajang di etalase. setengah menit adalah waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kacamata hitam seharga seratus ribu won ditambah biaya lensa lima puluh ribu won. Ia menunggu pemilik toko tersebut memotong lensa kacamatanya yang katanya memakan dua jam. Ia mengisi waktunya dengan membaca ulang catatan biomolekulnya sembari mengingat soal kuis yang diberikan Dosen Kang tadi.

"Semuanya seratus lima puluh ribu, Tuan," Minseok terperanjat kaget mendengar suara datar pemilik toko optik. Ia langsung mengeluarkan dua lembar seratus ribu won lusuh dari dalam tasnya dan menerima kembalian lima puluh ribu yang terlihat baru. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari toko optik. Minseok merasa senang karena bisa melihat senyum tulus dari pemilik toko tersebut.

Ia bersenandung kecil sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Kemudian berjalan diantara kumpulan manusia yang menyeberang hingga seseorang menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Menjatuhkan kacamata baru yang ia pakai sejak sepuluh menit lalu, ia berjongkok mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh sembari berdoa dalam hati agar tidak terinjak oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan orang yang menabraknya sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa bungkus roti yang berserakan di jalan. Minseok mendengar suara riuh-rendah dari arah kafenya. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia harus menemukan kacamatanya sebelum lampu berubah warna hijau!

_Ah, dapat!_ Minseok berseru dalam hati, ia langsung memakai kacamatanya dan menemukan orang yang menabraknya ternyata hanyalah anak kecil dengan baju lusuh yang melekat di badan kurusnya. Jalanan telah sepi dan lampu hijau menyala membuat pengendara mobil yang tak sabaran langsung menancap gas. Tak peduli dengan anak kecil yang masih mengumpulkan bungkus roti tepat didepan kap mobilnya.

"_H_-_hyung_?" panggil anak kecil berbaju lusuh itu ragu. Roti yang semula ada dipelukannya kembali berserakan di jalan aspal dan terinjak oleh ban-ban mobil lain yang melintas. Lecet di sikut dan luka garutan di tulang keringnya tak terasa perih ketika melihat seorang pria berkacamata yang menyelamatkannya kini tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan dengan darah mulai merembes keluar. Mobil yang menabraknya telah melarikan diri secepat kilat, sedangkan orang-orang sekitar bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli barusaja ada kecelakaan di depan mata mereka.

Otak encernya langsung mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas pria berkacamata itu dan menemukan telepon genggam keluaran lama dan langsung menekan tombol _call_ di kontak pertama. Setengah menit menunggu sambungan telepon itu diangkat dengan suara sebal dari seberang, "Ada apa, Min-a?"

"M-Min _hyung_ kecelakaan!" tak perlu basa-basi lain, Luhan langsung menaiki audinya dan mencari Minseok lewat GPS telepon genggam pria berkacamata tersebut. lima menit kemudian, ia mendapati Minseok dalam pelukan anak kecil dengan darah segar mewarnai baju putih lusuhnya. Luhan menghambur kearah mereka dan menggendong Minseok kedalam audinya, tak sadar jika anak kecil tersebut masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia kembali menginjak pedal gas agar bisa sampai ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

/

Walaupun kamar inap yang dihuni Minseok kelas VIP, tetap saja Luhan merasa badannya pegal ketika harus tidur di sofa sembari menunggui Minseok sadar. Kemarin dokter yang menangani Minseok mengatakan bahwa pria berkacamata itu tak mengalami cidera parah pada otaknya, akan tetapi ia harus ditransfusi darah sekitar dua kantong darah bergolongan B karena keterlambatan penanganan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. Luhan mendesah kecil, _benar-benar merepotkan_.

"Ugh," erang Minseok pelan, tenggorokannya terasa kasar sekali. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup sebelum akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk cuci muka langsung menyodorkan air putih kepada Minseok setelah membantunya untuk duduk menyandar. Minseok mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mengahabiskan segelas air dalam dua teguk. Ia mendesah lega karena tenggorokannya terasa dilumasi kembali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kacamata barumu rusak?" tanya Luhan sembari memperlihatkan kacamata baru Minseok yang tak lengkap gagangnya dan lensa yang retak. Minseok bergidik kecewa melihat kacamata murahannya yang ia beli dengan susah payah hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit saja.

"Aku ditabrak mobil," jawab Minseok singkat. Matanya menyipit agar bisa melihat ekspresi yang dilemparkan oleh Luhan. Sedangkan otaknya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit lalu membeli kacamata baru. Luhan mendesah keras-keras, meminta perhatian Minseok kembali.

"Itu bukan jawaban Minseok dan jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir bagaimana cara membayar biaya rumah sakit. Aku yang membayarnya," jelas Luhan jengkel, Minseok menatap mata Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, Luhan-ssi,"

"Aku tak butuh uangmu Minseok! Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku yang membayarnya maka kau tak perlu menggantinya," tegas Luhan kehabisan stok sabar. Minseok menunduk takut. Tapi suasana gelap itu tak bertahan lama karena suara ketukan pintu lirih. "Masuk!" perintah Luhan yang masih emosi.

Pintu kamar inap Minseok terbuka dan menampilkan dua bocah berpakaian lusuh dengan bunga liar di genggaman anak bermata lebar. Luhan mendengus benci, "Ada apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sudah kulepaskan?" bocah bermata sipit itu tak peduli dengan Luhan. Ia menarik kursi dan naik diatasnya, melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya tempo hari dengan seksama.

"Terima kasih, Min-_hyung_. Maaf, karena aku tak bisa mengganti kacamata _hyung_," ujar pria bermata sipit itu dengan nada menyesal. Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap-usap rambut hitam kemerahan bocah yang ia tolong.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula hyung masih punya kontak lensa. Sudah jangan merasa bersalah," Luhan melotot kearah Minseok yang memeluk bocah tersebut dengan erat. "Namamu siapa bocah kecil?"

Dengan malu-malu bocah itu menjawab, "Aku Baekhyun, dan dia adikku Kyungsoo. Kami anak yatim piatu," jelas bocah bermata sipit, Baekhyun, singkat. Ia melirik kebawah ketika kakinya ditarik-tarik oleh Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo bergantian naik diatas kursi lalu menyerahkan bunga liar yang ia cabut selama perjalanan ke kamar inap Minseok.

"_Eomma_, Kyungsoo membawakan bunga! Bukankah _Eomma_ senang?" ujar Kyungsoo spontan membuat Luhan lagi-lagi melotot. Apa-apaan itu? _Eomma_?! Minseok yang sedari tadi menampilkan senyum ikut melebarkan matanya mendengar bocah bernama Kyungsoo memanggilnya _Eomma_. Baekhyun memekik tertahan memanggil nama Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat wajah Minseok.

"Kata Baek-hyung, _Eomma_ sudah meninggal. Tapi nyatanya _Eomma_ disini bersama orang lain. Apa _Eomma_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, menghiraukan pekikan Baekhyun. Minseok yang mendengarnya merasa bingung, _Eomma_? Dia kan belum menikah.

Baekhyun menarik kaki Kyungsoo agar turun dari kursi, dia kembali naik kursi dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan adikku, Min-_hyung_! Dia berkata seperti itu karena hyung sedikit mirip dengan _Eomma_ kami," Luhan semakin melotot tak suka. Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sudah menguning di pinggir-pinggirnya dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok. Bola mata kucing Minseok membulat sempurna setelah melihat kemiripannya dengan ibu dua bocah kecil itu. Luhan mengambil paksa foto tersebut dan bereaksi sama dengan Minseok. _Tidak mungkin!_

/

Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa, menikmati jajangmyeon yang dipesan oleh Luhan barusan setelah Minseok memohon kepadanya. Minseok tersenyum kecil pada dua bocah yang sibuk melahap mie tersebut. sedangkan Luhan menatap tajam Minseok sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau tak bermaksud untuk merawat mereka kan?" tanya Luhan seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Minseok. Pria sakit itu menoleh kearah Luhan lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Mereka menganggapku _Eomma_ mereka, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku menentangnya, Minseok. Hidupmu saja sudah susah, dan kau masih ingin merawat mereka? Apa kau mau seperti spongebob? hanya makan udara saja," tanya Luhan pedas.

"Aku akan menambah pekerjaan paruh waktuku, tenang saja." Lagi-lagi stok kesabaran Luhan habis. Terlebih pria yang dihadapinya adalah Minseok, bukan Xiumin.

"Kau belum sembuh dari kecelakaanmu ini, Minseok. Aku menolaknya dengan tegas,"

"Tapi mereka membutuhkanku," Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang tak bisa menang dari Minseok. _Dari keras kepalanya, Minseok._ Ujar Luhan mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, kalian akan tinggal di apartemenku," ujar Luhan final. Minseok tampak ingin menolak, akan tetapi Luhan sudah membungkamnya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Ini adalah perintah Minseok. Kau masih punya hutang americano dan _scramble_ _egg_ padaku," tatapan kaget Minseok mulai melembut. Ia memang belum mencintai pria kaya dihadapannya ini, akan tetapi perhatian-perhatian kecil dari Luhan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Baiklah, Luhan-ssi" jawab Minseok setelah mengecup pipi kanan Luhan.

/

/-\\\ sekuelnya makin gaje. Salahkan android Guri yang tiba-tiba ganti foto profil instag(e)ramnya jadi rated 17+

Sebenarnya ini salah Luhan! Dulu sebelum pangeran beijing keluar, Minseok tak seperti ini. dia juga ga pernah posting foto sunbaenimnya yang shirtless.

TT_TT atau ini semua gara-gara dia kena demam-body ache-flu kemarin?!

Xiumin-ah, kembalikan kewarasan oongyeos...


End file.
